


Hits of Various Types

by theshyscorpion



Category: Glee
Genre: AU: Kurt stayed on the football team post-s1 and Blaine is a football player too, Finn gets flustered by it, Klaine being adorable, Kurt isn't as innocent as he seems, M/M, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: AU. Kurt stayed on the football team after season one, and meets Dalton Academy player Blaine Anderson.





	Hits of Various Types

**Author's Note:**

> This happens every time I watch sports. I went to my school's football game, and here I am writing fic again. Also, the Lions/Patriots game I was watching helped.

Kurt smoothed his hair back, grimacing as he picked up his helmet. "This is going to give me horrible helmet hair," he muttered. 

"Don't worry about it, man," his stepbrother Finn said. "You won't have to put it on unless we score a touchdown. Or make a field goal attempt." 

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "I guess it's too much to ask for, right?" 

"Kurt. We're finally good. Last year we actually won a few games once you became kicker. We're totally going to kick this private school's butt." 

Kurt huffed out a laugh. "Let's just go before I regret joining the team." 

Finn jostled his should affectionately. "C'mon. Everything's be fine." 

::::::::::

Damn right everything was fine.

The game was going great: McKinley had scored a touchdown within the first three minutes, and Kurt had buckled on his helmet with a quiet curse before taking to the field, sending the football soaring through the uprights. At this point, he'd taken to humming Beyoncé in his head instead of having it play, and not dancing out the entire routine, only letting out a half-step and hip sway before his foot made contact with the ball. 

The good luck had continued, and in the third quarter, McKinley was winning, 49-8. The fans went wild as Puck ran in another touchdown, and Kurt found himself out on the field again. He didn't like the look in one of the defenseman's eyes, one that was bloodthirsty and like he'd do whatever it took. But he shook it off, nodding at Finn as the whistle blew. 

The ball left his foot, soaring true. And then he was flying as well, hitting the ground hard, the breath whooshing out of his lungs. Kurt gasped, trying to bring in air, but he couldn't. Deft fingers were unbuckling his helmet and pulling it off, tossing it aside. "Hey, hey are you hurt? Three, are you hurt?" 

The boy's hands were determined but gentle, roaming respectfully and attempting to discern any injuries. 

Kurt finally sucked in a breath. "Don't think so," he said raggedly, a lack of oxygen lowering his voice and making it scratchy. 

The boy's eyes looked relieved. "Can you sit up?" 

Kurt nodded, and the boy helped him to his feet. Kurt noted the boy's jersey: navy blue and red. He was a Dalton Academy player, from the Falcons. "Thank you...Seven." 

The boy smiled. "Blaine." 

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm Kurt." That was all that was said before they were swarmed by medics, Coach Bieste, and referees. 

"That demon tried to take out my kicker! Look at him, he could've been snapped like a twig! He's delicate!" Coach Bieste roared. 

Sue Sylvester strolled up. "Huh. Porcelain lives. I was sure he was a goner." She wandered off, but Kurt felt amused by the fact that she cared at least a little. 

"I'm okay," he told them, despite the ache in his side and hip. 

Blaine caught his eye knowingly but didn't comment. 

::::::::::

Another touchdown was made. Kurt kicked again, but barely made it through the goalposts, nearly crumpling to the ground after, side on fire and hip burning with white-hot pain. His teammates surrounded him and helped him to the bench, where he remained for one more touchdown and a failed two-point conversion. 

::::::::::

They won the game, 69-22. The team yelled and hugged in celebration, and Kurt smiled at the revelries from the bench. 

"How bad is it?" 

Kurt glanced over, and his mouth went dry. The boy talking to him was beautiful, with messy, sweat-dampened dark hair and kind eyes. A sweeping look at his jersey revealed that this was Blaine, the player who'd helped him up. 

"I'm not sure if I feel like roadkill, or I went through a wood chipper?" Kurt replied, trying for casual. 

"I'm sorry. Theodore's vicious. I'm not sure how he hasn't been kicked out of a game yet, or Dalton, for that matter." 

"Why would he be kicked out of Dalton?" Kurt questioned. 

"Dalton has a strict no-bullying policy. Theodore manages to skirt it while being a racist, homophobic asshole." Blaine scowled. "I'm his least favorite person, by default." 

Kurt's heart hammered. He couldn't be saying-? "So, a no-bullying policy? Is it actually enforced?" he asked abruptly to change the subject before he embarrassed himself. 

"Yeah. Two kids were kicked out last month for bullying my friend Harry." Blaine's eyes softened. "Is it bad for you here?" 

Kurt looked at the ground. "It's not ideal." Then, he barked out a laugh. "Who am I kidding? It's practically hell. I'm in the glee club, first of all, and I'm openly, flamboyantly gay. I'm a perfect target. I thought joining the football team would help, but it really hasn't." 

Blaine rested a hand on his shoulder. "Can we talk after we change? Maybe I can help. I went to public school before Dalton. I remember how it was." 

Kurt found himself nodding. "Okay." 

Blaine squeezed his shoulder before leaving, and Kurt honestly tried to resist, but his gaze slipped down to study Blaine's ass as he walked away. He realized what he'd done a moment later and blushed, hurrying off to change. 

::::::::::

One year later, Blaine was the one with the wind knocked out of him. Kurt had thrown the Dalton boy's helmet aside, and helped him up when he was ready. Blaine retrieved his helmet and thanked him. Kurt sent him a wink and slapped his ass before walking off to the bench, leaving Blaine's cheeks flaming. 

"Dude?! What was that?!" Finn hissed once he had returned. 

"What?" Kurt played innocent. 

"You just- that was a Dalton Falcon, Kurt. And he's probably straight." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn. My wonderful, obtuse stepbrother. That's Blaine Anderson. Smoking hot running-back of the Dalton Falcons, and sexy lead soloist of the Warblers. Also, my boyfriend, who I'm planning to have celebratory sex with tonight, no matter who wins," he stated calmly and evenly. 

Finn turned scarlet at the mention of sex. "Kurt!" 

"What? Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't think about sex as much as the next guy. More, maybe, but anyways. I'm no blushing virgin, and yes, I slapped my boyfriend's damn fine ass." 

Finn's face was on fire. Luckily, the team had to return to the field just then, sparing Finn from actually bursting into flame. Kurt smirked, watching Blaine play, wincing every time his boyfriend was hit particularly hard. 

::::::::::

"You were great," Kurt told Blaine after the game. The Falcons had won by eight points. "You know what that means," he added, voice lowering seductively. "That this fine ass is all yours. I'm wearing those jeans you like." 

Blaine's eyes darkened. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you planned this." 

Kurt kissed him briefly, on the edge of the field in front of everyone. "I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder, exaggerating the swing of his hips as he walked off to the locker room.


End file.
